


Troika

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Mates, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Stiles spends Christmas with his two boyfriends…





	Troika

Stiles sits on the sofa, covered by the blanket, one hand holding a cup of eggnog and the other a thick fat blunt. His dad had taken a shift for the whole day to cover for the other guys who wanted to be with their families. That used to smart, hurt even, when it was more important for John that other get their whole families together for Christmas than trying to have one himself with his lone boy. But now he has Derek. Now he has Peter and John is an afterthought, a bitter wish like ash on tongue for him to even look for Stiles now and find him missing, but happy and cozy with his lovers. 

Derek is somewhere inside, probably fiddling with the decorations and the presents and Peter is in the kitchen, making a whammy of a dinner with all of Stiles favourite and from the smells of it he is succeeding. He is humming something slightly, his tenor suppressed as he does the cooking, absolutely delighted to make food for his mates, to feed them with his hands if possible. Peter has a thing for hand feeding. And kissing right after. Stiles says its his parenting instincts and he is the mam bird making sure the chicks are fed. Derek says its because Peter says it makes everything messy and clothes need to be taken up. Peter says, silencing both, it is because they are his mates.

Derek steps back into the room and he has the lighter in his hand. Stiles forgot that it was that Derek was searching for at Stiles’ behest. He goes and sits by Stiles and Stiles immediately proceeds to kiss the fuck out of him. Its open and messy and wet and Derek’s facial hair tickles him a bit but Stiles just about devours him, hands occupied but whole concentration on Derek and Derek alone. They moan out and keep kissing yet again till they have made Peter come out of the kitchen. Peter is wearing an honest to god apron and he smells like the most delicious food, but when he sits down on the other side of Stiles and purrs into neck, Stiles only bends his neck to give him more access and keep kissing Derek.

Derek leaves his lips to curl his tongue at his neck and at that Stiles takes the opportunity to trn his head and this time kiss Peter like there is no tomorrow. Peter has already deftly put away the mug of eggnog and the blunt safely on the coffee table before them and proceeded to kiss back Stiles with an equal intensity that wold not be quietened. Derek was standing up at the sofa now, licking the back of Stiles neck, while Peter was moaning and purring at the same time as Stiles tugged on his hair hard with the ferocity of the kiss. Derek began to press Stiles into Peter and Peter merely spread ut to take the weight of two of them together. Stiles went with the press and put his hands just over Peter’s crotch.

Derek is too busy getting the clothes off Stiles and licking and sucking at every inch he uncovers. Stiles is busy touching Peter with one hand while he keeps tugging on his hair with the other. And Peter is busy holding onto his two boys as they accumulate into this heavy weight that makes him purr out in pleasure. There are moans, wet licks, a stray canine too close to vulnerable skin or two and there is the heady scent of musk in the air as the three makeout together, Derek joining in the kiss as well, having wrapped Stiles from his back. They enjoy a spit wet open mouthed kiss with the three, the wolves rumbling in their skin and Stiles basking in the open love showed to him.

Soon all three are naked, Derek taking the burnt of their combined weight, as he fucks into Stiles, who in counterpoint, fucks into Peter and everyone gasps at the lovely symmetry they make. They sit to the side, clothes forgotten but Stiles still warm and content between his wolves. They thrust and crash till all three have come and are spent. Basking in the lingering heat of the bodies and the fireplace ablaze with the logs that shimmer on the skins golden. Peter gets up first and cleans up everyone with a wet warm cloth. Stiles shiver at the cold the wetness leaves so Derek wraps him into his body, warming him most excellently. As Derek sits in the sofa with Stiles in his lap, he pulls on the fat blunt and lightens it and then passes it to Stiles.

Peter is not particularly fond of the smell but since both Stiles likes it, because it makes him high, and Derek because the smell is somewhat reminiscent of Stiles for him, Peter does not say anything. Stiles takes some deep inhale of the toke and then pulls Derek by his ear, his adorable ear to push out the smoke into his willing mouth. They kept at it for minutes, Stiles feeling warm and languid lying against Derek when Peter called them in for dinner. The call was a mere formality, he was already bringing heaped plates for his boys as they say dazed and happy by the fire in their skin. As usual, Peter feed them both, taking a stray bite himself here and there. 

Meal done, all three piled into the big bed in the bedroom and lay there in each other’s arms, legs tangled together, breath exchanged as they kept kissing each other, softly, softer than before, and body pressed so tight that no one else or nothing else could get between them. There were murmured exclamation of ‘I love you’s and returning affirmative noises in return. They fell asleep like that, within the cocoon of their love and within their own world, where nothing hurt, nothing even dared hurt and it was indded a blissful world. The last though each had before they fell asleep was ‘this was the best Christmas of them all.’

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you guys. Kudos and Comment please if you liked it, thank you for reading.


End file.
